


...dicto Grunenvelt

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Battle of Grunwald, Historical RPF, Lithuania - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poésie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: «...in loco conflictus nostri, quem cum Cruciferis de Prusia habuimus, dicto Grunenvelt», — так упоминал Ягайло место сражения на латыни. Стихи о Грюнвальдской битве.





	1. Тевтонский орден

**Author's Note:**

> Поясню сразу, чтобы не было недоразумений.  
> 1\. Крыжаки — крестоносцы.  
> 2\. Грюнвальд в переводе с немецкого — зелёный лес. Поскольку битва названа Грюнвальдской, то я нередко использую перевод для красного словца.  
> 3\. «Helfen — Wehren — Heilen» (нем.) — «Помогать — Защищать — Исцелять» (девиз Тевтонского ордена).  
> 4\. «Christ ist erstanden von der Marte alle...» (нем.) — «Христос воскресе после всех страданий…»  
> 5\. Ягайло — основатель династии Ягеллонов, двоюродный брат князя Витовта.

Случилось это в давние века:  
Одержана великая победа.  
Сейчас же её слава негромка.  
Но именно о ней пойдёт беседа.

В былые времена существовал  
Тевтонский орден, сильный и могучий.  
С двенадцатого века возрастал,  
Язычникам внушая страх трясучий.

А «Helfen — Wehren — Heilen» — вот девиз,  
Из уст тевтонских рыцарей звучавший.  
Верховной властью обладал магистр,  
Благим намереньем зло величавший.

Насколько чисты помыслы вели  
Чинителей войны во имя бога?  
Но мало было им своей земли.  
До Балтии бы прорубить дорогу…

Да незадача: княжество не им  
Великое Литовское хотело  
Колени преклонять. Тогда засим  
Искра войны уж ярко заблестела.

Искра? Как слабо сказано! Огонь  
Разжёг Великий князь Литовский Витовт,  
Да не один, а с братцем, что ладонь  
Протягивал для помощи раскрытой.

Ягайло, король польский, звался он,  
Владиславом крещённый. И крыжакам,  
Что близко подобрались, Ягеллон  
Решил дорогу перекрыть, собакам.

Но то Тевтонский орден — сильный враг.  
На смерть должна быть битва, много крови  
Потоком хлынет в вырытый овраг.  
Зелёный лес окрасится багровым.


	2. Перед боем. Ягайло

Видал кто ад? Он есть. В долине той,  
Где крыжаки стоят на солнцепёке.  
Доспехи, раскалённые жарой,  
Уже к бесстрашным рыцарям жестоки.

«Что ж медлят столько времени?» — спросил  
Фон Валленрод, грандмаршал, у себя же…  
Спустить собак Ягайло не спешил,  
Бесстрашный нравом Витовт медлил даже.

Тем временем в часовне месса шла.  
Зачем спешить? Ведь надо сил набраться.  
Горячая слеза опять текла,  
Хотя старался из всех сил сдержаться

Мужчина невысокий, что читал  
Одну ему знакомую молитву.  
Да кто бы мог подумать, что рыдал  
Ягайло, король польский, перед битвой?

Да не помогут слёзы. Он решил:  
«Негоже верным воинам без званья!»  
И, на лошадку верную вскочив,  
К холму Ягайло поспешил. «Вниманье! — 

Он крикнул верным воинам. — Пора  
Вам рыцарями стать!» Раздались крики  
Бойцов младых, которые ветра  
На много миль несли, и солнца блики

С кирас и лат отсвечивали так,  
Что далеко не сразу был замечен  
Герольд из вражеского стана, стяг  
От ветра колыхался. Безупречен

Чёрный орёл на поле золотом,  
Что грудь герольда украшал. «Подарок  
Магистр Юнгинген передал!» — с лицом,  
Не знавшим страха, возгласил он. Жарок

Стал воздух. «Оскорбить меня решил,  
Фон Юнгинген, тевтонская собака! —  
Ягайло громко крикнул и вонзил  
Дарёный в землю меч. — Он ждёт атаку,

Что, оскорблённые, полезем в пасть  
Разинутую волком, на погибель?!»  
Герольд был удивлён. «Какая страсть!» —  
Промолвил он и поспешил к отшибу,

Где лошадь накануне бросил, и,   
Вскочив в седло, гонец спешил убраться  
Из стана вражеского, чтоб, спаси  
Бог, ни за что казнённым не остаться.

Ягайло осмотрел тевтонский дар,  
Но всё же не спешил начать атаку,  
Не зная, что Литовский князь удар  
Решил нанесть из Ордена воякам.


	3. Начало боя. Витовт

Князь Витовт крепко меч в руке сжимал,  
Грандмаршалом подаренный. «И что же? —  
Спросил он. — Не стерпел, гонца прислал?  
Что ж, примем его дар, храни нас Боже!»

Герольд не отвечал, и красный гриф  
На белом фоне, герб князей Щецинских,  
Как будто Витовту подмигнул. «Жив  
Останусь всем назло!» — и исполинских

Размеров показался князь гонцу,  
Промолвивший такое обещанье.  
А Витовт стал готовиться к концу,  
Тевтонцев был готов ударить дланью,

Но не мечом, которым нанесли  
Литовскому владыке оскорбленье…  
И лошади литвинов понесли  
В кровопролитный бой, хотя сомненья

Терзали душу Витовта, но честь  
Важнее была, нежели рассудок.  
Пусть рыцарей тевтонских и не счесть.  
Фон Валленрод ускорил бой, ублюдок,

Открыв огонь из ста бомбард, и князь  
Послал татар вперёд, а «волчьи ямы»,  
Тевтонцами раскопанные, враз  
Жертв приняли в сокрытые капканы.

Да что ж творишь ты, Витовт, княже, стой!  
Хитры тевтонцы, непросты, иначе  
Их раньше одолели бы. Лютой  
Клич: «Вильна!» раздавался, и подхвачен

Литвинами, что в гущу крыжаков  
Бесстрашно ринулись, наставив копья,  
Старались сбросить наземь их, врагов…  
Зелёный лес уже был залит кровью.

Не только боевой клич, но и стон  
Был слышен далеко. Несчастным коням  
Неважно, чёрный крест и белый фон,  
Иль щит под их копытами с «Погоней».

Конрад фон Валленрод команду дал,  
И рыцари, закованные в латы,  
В атаку ринулись, чтоб Витовт пал  
С литовскими войсками вместе, клятый.

Князь знал: не выстоит, падёт, в плену  
Окажется он у тевтонцев вечном,  
Коль не казнят. Князь войско развернул  
С приказом отступленья скоротечным.


	4. Битва

Тевтонцы ринулись литвинам вслед,  
Чтобы добить, пленить, сровнять с землёю.  
Поджал хвост Витовт, не видать побед,  
Он пораженье потерпел срамное.

Так мыслили тевтонцы. На бегу  
Порядок боевой порастеряли.  
Литвины ждали этого. В кругу  
По знаку князя крыжаков зажали.

Подмогу Витовт звал. И князь Лугвен  
Ценой хоругвей жизни в стан поляков  
Тевтонцев не пустил. И взяты в плен  
Им были те тевтонские вояки.

А что войска поляков? Не дремли!  
Тевтонцы не оставили в покое!  
Шёл бой жестокий. Крыжаков вели  
Слова молитвы, что нутро гнилое

Читало, заглушая крик и стон  
Калек, валявшихся в крови на поле.  
Никто не мог помочь им. Обречён  
Зелёный лес теперь быть полон болью. 

Поляки не сдавались, хоть войска  
Вот-вот падут от крыжаков. К победе  
Уверенно тевтонцы шли. Тоска  
Ягайло охватила, в полубреде

Увидел он, как падала хоругвь  
Из Краковских земель, и орёл белый  
С крылом подбитым рухнул наземь. Вдруг  
Воспрял и устремился в небо, целый.

Да не спустили польские войска  
С рук крыжакам такое оскорбленье.  
В бой с новой силой ринулись. Крепка  
Броня пехоты польской. И на землю

Свалились крыжаки, читая вслух  
"Christ ist erstanden von der Marte alle..." —  
Пасхальный гимн звучал. Их пыл потух,  
Когда войска Ягайло наступали.

Пусть растерял часть войска, но зато  
К победе шёл Ягайло, король польский.  
Но где же Витовт, князь литовский, кто  
Вперёд умчался в дождь? Он землю скользкой, 

Что кони вязли, сделал. Но из ста  
Бомбард огонь тевтонцы не открыли.  
Из двух всего сумели, не достав  
До войска Витовта. Не своротили

Литвинов крыжаки. Великий князь  
Войсков фон Валленрода дожидался,  
Чтоб окружить, макнуть лицом их в грязь,  
В которой сам грандмаршал искупался.

Тем временем к Ягайло напрямик  
Крыжак вдруг бросился, убить желая.  
Да верный воин спас его. Лишь вскрик  
Тевтонец выпалить смог, умирая.

Литовские войска взяли в кольцо,  
Отрезав к отступленью путь тевтонцев…  
Закончилось сраженье. И в лицо  
Не дождь бьёт струи. Ярко светит солнце.


	5. Послесловие

Смерть наблюдала, и Зелёный лес  
Её приветил, отдавая жизни  
Бойцов, что тяжко ранены. Невест  
Им не видать в раю. И с укоризной

Глядят они на нас, кто позабыл,  
Благодаря кому утратил славу  
Тевтонский орден, тот, что наводил  
Трясучий страх. Случился бой кровавый

В лесу Зелёном, и ему пора  
Прозваться красным от обилья крови  
Погибших воинов, чей ныне прах  
Остался там навеки, и багровый

Закат в Грюнвальде стал. А имена  
Отважных рыцарей ушли в потёмки  
Истории. Но хоть сквозь времена  
Почтим молчаньем рыцарей,

Потомки.


End file.
